Deva
Deva (ディーバ, Dība) is the Origin of Earth in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He lives inside the body of the Mystic, Kazan. Appearance Deva has a small pointed head of rock that holds two tiny yellow eyes on it. The head is in the middle of a wide cylinder shaped torso that levitates over a circle of rock. A mound of dirt lies on top of Deva's torso and grows bits of leaves from it. Two large arms with enormous hands are attached to Deva's torso and are long enough to reach the ground. Personality Deva fits the "strong silent type" personality. He is a loner and prefers to be away from humans. Deva seems to be less trusting than the other Origins as well as a bit less willing to make friendships with others. Deva has a strong sense of duty to the earth and will do anything possible to save it. He has a very strong bond with Kazan, despite his apparent dislike of being around others. Story ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Deva first appears after Lang and Maya meet Kazan at his home on Mt. Gabel. Kazan tells the two that something is poisoning the earth and then calls Deva out. Deva slams his fists on the ground to try and breathe some life into the flowers in Kazan's garden, but is unable to on his own until Rivas uses her life powers to bring the wilted flowers back to life. The next day, after Lang and Maya spend the night at Kazan's house on the hill, Maya is attacked by a small Galduke and its much larger parent. Kazan summons Deva, who rids the area of the parent Galduke with a powerful slam of its hands into the ground. Later that day, Deva helps Lang enter the Cave of Trials by elevating a pillar from within the earth. This served as a demonstration for Lang, who learned how to cooperate with his Origin, Galea, within dungeons. Deva assists the team of Mystics and their Origins while they desperately struggle to save the world from Avalon and his followers after learning of their sinister intentions. At the final battle next to the Source Forge in Demiurge Tower, Deva is one of the witnesses of the will of all the world's creatures speaking to the Mystics and encouraging them to save the planet from Avalon and his Supreme Origin. Deva recognizes that this is their crucial moment for attacking Avalon as the power of the will of all creatures suppressed Avalon's strength. Once Avalon is finally defeated and the Mystic heroes manage to somehow escape Demiurge Tower onto Mt. Gabel, Deva speculates that the Source Forge must have bene destroyed in the battle and that the planet may not survive much longer. His suspicions are quelled, however, when Maya insists that the Source Forge still exists somewhere due to the planet still being around along with life on it. Deva then looks into the sky beyond with hope for the future. Power and Abilities Deva grants incredible power to Kazan, giving him amazing abilities and super strength. He can use these powers to help Kazan navigate through dungeons and other environments by raising and lowering pillars. Summon Spells *Earth Energy - Devas causes a large earthquake by punching the ground. *Earth Protector - Deva raises Kazan's DEF stats. *Earth Charge - Deva escapes the planet's atmosphere and comes crashing down. *Earth Rage - Deva attacks all targets in the air. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Deva can levitate in the air in order to move around. Environment Support abilities *Raising and lowering pillars of rock and/or dirt Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Origins